All Hallow's Eevee
by EeveeNicks
Summary: Charmander decides to scare his friends by telling them a story about the mysterious Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town. Legend has it that if an Eevee approaches it on Halloween night, it will evolve into a ghost type Pokemon! Ready for adventure, Eevee, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander team up to check it out and see if ghost Pokemon are real or nothing more than ghost stories.
1. Ghost Stories

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Happy Halloween! I figured I would take a break from writing my Metroid/Aliens fic, Xenophobia, for a few nights to bring you a Pokemon Halloween Special! Heh... I blame the Pokemon Go Halloween event for getting this idea into my head tonight. It's just going to be a cute little short story inspired by the 80's and 90's Halloween specials shows used to have when I was a kid. I plan on updating a little every night and finishing it on Halloween. Well, that's the plan anyway.

So, without further ado, enjoy part one of "All Hallow's Eevee!"

 **All Hallow's Eevee**

 **Chapter 1: Ghost Stories**

"Legend has it that there is a town in the east that has a huge tower, the biggest tower that anyone has ever seen! The tower is so big because humans built it so trainers could put their Pokémon there when they die! And every time one floor fills up, they build another level so they have more room for all of the dead Pokémon! It's so tall now that it reaches into the sky! Some say that this tower is filled with ghost Pokémon, the souls of all the departed that call it their final resting place. Others say it's just a myth…

"But no one knows for sure because once Pokémon go into the tower, they never come back out! They get turned into Ghastleys and are forced to haunt the Pokémon Tower forever!"

Charmander pulled his tail up to his face so the flames would reflect shadows from creepy angles as he told his story. Sitting around the campfire with their friend, Bulbasaur and Squirtle listened on in fascination. Eevee, on the other hand, looked bored as he watched Charmander make spooky gestures with his claws and playfully brandish his flame at his friends.

"What a creepy story," Bulbasaur said with a shudder. "I hope I never end up there! I don't want to get stuck in some creepy haunted house forever!"

"Pssshhh." Squirtle scoffed and looked away from his friend. "Don't tell me you were scared by that, Bulba!"

Bulbasaur grunted and shook her head. "I've heard of the Pokémon Tower before. It's a real place!" The fire crackled softly in the dark woods as she looked between Squirtle and Charmander. "It's where trainers go to catch ghost Pokémon."

"Don't be silly," Eevee finally piped up from where he lay watching the other three. "You can't catch a ghost Pokémon. And there's no creepy haunted tower. That's just a story the grown ups tell so we'll stay away from trainers."

"It is too a real place!" Charmander yelled excitedly. "And you of all Pokémon should be wary of it!"

Eevee's ear twitched as he stood and playfully glared at the fire Pokémon. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because…" Charmander contorted his face into a creepy leer. "Legend has it that the Tower has a special effect on Eevees."

The fluffy brown Pokémon scoffed. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"Normally Eevees have three evolved forms they can choose from…"

"I know that," Eevee replied flatly, rolling his eyes. "I think I know that better than any of the rest of you guys."

"But," continued Charmander, "if an Eevee goes to the Pokémon Tower on a night when the full moon falls on All Hallow's Eve, that Eevee will evolve into something totally different! Not a water type! Not an electric type! Not a fire type! The Eevee will evolve into a ghost type Pokémon!"

Bulbasaur and Squirtle both glanced nervously at Eevee, the tiny turtle Pokémon trembling at the thought despite how his earlier mocking of his companion.

"A ghost type Eeveelution? Really?" Eevee stared at Charmander, unimpressed. "That's the best you've got? What's the ghost Pokémon's name then, huh?"

Charmander stared at Eevee for a moment. "It's name? It's name is… um…Ghost…eon…"

"Ghosteon?"

"Yeah! It's true, you guys. And he's really scary and stuff!"

"Oh please," Bulbasaur sighed in exasperation. "That's lame. Ghosteon…"

"It is not lame!" Charmander glared at Bulbasaur. "It's totally real, you guys. If Eevee goes to the Pokémon Tower on All Hallow's Eve, he's gonna evolve into Ghosteon!"

"Yeah, right." Eevee bounced, playfully taking a fighting stance as he looked at Charmander. "There's no haunted Pokémon Tower. There's no Ghosteon. And Halloween is just a holiday humans made up."

Charmander also got into a playful fighting stance as he squared off with his friend. "If you're so certain there's no Pokémon Tower, why don't you got there and see the ghosts for yourself?"

Eevee laughed. "Because I can't go to a place that doesn't exist to see things that aren't real!" With a grin, he rushed forward to tackle Charmander, but the fiery lizard Pokémon side stepped out of the way.

"Heh," the fire Pokémon scoffed as he stared down his friend. "You're gonna regret getting into a fight with a fire-breathing dragon!"

"Oh please!" Eevee dodged as Charmander attempted a scratch attack. "Those little embers you make hardly count as fire!"

That taunt seemed to strike a chord with the lizard Pokémon, and Charmander scowled. "You're gonna regret saying that!" With a face that looked like he was concentrating way too hard, the fire Pokémon balled his fists together as he clenched his teeth together.

"FLAMETHROWER!" Charmander shouted as his mouth shot open. But instead of a might stream of flame, only a couple of embers flew out toward Eevee.

The puppy-like Pokémon dodged them easily, turning tail quickly to rush toward Charmander. This time, as Eevee went to tackle his friend, he made contact, knocking the little lizard off of his feet and trapping him beneath.

"Ha!" Eevee cried. "I pinned ya!"

"Hey!" Charmander grunted, struggling to no avail. "Not fair! I wasn't ready! I was still trying to do flamethrower!"

Eevee laughed, backing off of his friend and helping him to his feet. "You know that's not gonna be an excuse in a real battle, right?"

"Like either of you would know anything about real battles," Bulbasaur said as she rolled her eyes. "But seriously guys, even if there's no Ghosteon, Pokémon Tower is a real place. Pikachu said she's been there."

"Ugh!" Squirtle shook his head. "Not Pikachu again. You still talk to her?"

"Why not?" Bulbasaur glared at Squirtle. "You think I'm too good to talk to her just cause she's got a trainer now? They go all over the place together, and she told me she's seen Pokémon Tower. It's in some little place called Lavender Town."

"Lavender Town?" Eevee looked over to Bulbasaur. "Well that's convenient. None of us are ever gonna go there. Might as well say it's in Lavender Town."

"Hmm? What's up with Lavender Town?" Squirtle asked as he turned to Eevee. "Where's that?"

"Lavender Town!" Charmander shouted in his grandiose theatrical voice once more. "Lavender Town is the haunted town that sits at the base of Pokémon Tower! In order to get there, Pokémon have to be able to pass through the perils of Rock Tunnel, the longest tunnel in all of Kanto!"

"We know what Rock Tunnel is," Eevee replied flatly, clearly not impressed.

Ignoring him, Charmander continued, "Even the bravest Pokémon sometimes never emerge from Rock Tunnel! It's so dark, you can't see your hand in front of your face! When Pokémon get lost in there, they get lost forever!"

"Not true," Bulbasaur interrupted. "Pikachu and her trainer go through there all the time. You just gotta know what you're doing. The worst thing about that place is that it's just swarming with Zubats!"

"Either way," Eevee said, looking at Charmander. "It's easy to make up some mythical haunted tower on the other side of a cave no one's gonna go through."

"Except Pikachu," Balbasaur added.

Squirtle rolled his eyes. "Right, except Pokémon that went and got themselves captured or a whole load of Zubats."

Charmander laughed. "You're all just scared to go there!"

"Psh," Eevee huffed. "I just don't wanna get in trouble. If I could do it without my mom finding out, I'd head over there to Lavender Town myself, just to prove you wrong, Char."

"Well…" Bulbasaur looked thoughtful for a second before smiling mischievously toward Eevee. "Maybe we could find a way to pull that off… I mean, they didn't have a problem with us camping out here tonight. What if on Halloween we just tell them we're camping out here again?"

"Yeah," Squirtle added. "There's supposed to be a full moon this year too. What if we took Eevee over to Pokémon Tower to see if he evolves into Ghosteon or whatever?"

"Um…" Charmander glanced nervously between the tiny turtle and plant Pokémon. "Well… that wouldn't work because… well, rock tunnel is really dark and you can't see anything…"

"Well then," Bulbasaur interjected with a wicked grin. "It's a good thing we've got you, Charmander, because your butt is on fire, and we could use you as a light source!"

The lizard Pokémon suddenly looked nervous. "But… you guys…"  
"That's a great idea, Bulba." Eevee grinned playfully at Charmander. "We'll all tell our parents we're going camping again in a couple of nights, and then we'll head to Rock Tunnel and take a trip to Lavender Town!"

"I don't think that's such a—"

"What's the matter, Charmander?" Squirtle asked, looking over at his friend. "Afraid we'll get there and there won't be any ghost Pokémon?"

"I'm not scared!"

"It's settled then," Eevee said, hopping up to face the whole group. "We're going ghost hunting in Lavender Town!"


	2. Rock Tunnel

**Chapter 2: Rock Tunnel**

Eevee decided to leave his parents' cave bright and early the morning of Halloween. According to Bulbasaur, Pikachu had said it took about a day to get through Rock Tunnel, so if they left in the morning, they should be able to make it to Lavender Town by sundown. Careful not to wake his six brothers and sisters, Eevee was almost able to make it out of the cave before his mother found out.

"Eevee," Flareon's voice called from behind him. "Where are you going?"

With a disappointed groan, the young Pokémon turned back around to face his mother. "Just on my way to go hang out with the guys. We're going camping again tonight."

"The sun's only just come up, Eevee." The orange and yellow fire Pokémon stepped forward, coming face to face with her son. "You're going to spend the whole day together and then all night? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Ah, come on mom…" Eevee's ears flattened out. "It'll be fine. We just wanna hang out for a while and stuff… go looking for firewood and setting up our base. If we don't get back there early and claim our spot it always gets taken over by Pidgeys and Ratattas and then we don't have anywhere to camp."

"I see," Flareon said eyeing her son skeptically. "And where is this really cool camping spot?"

Eevee rolled his eyes. "It's just around the water hole. But a little ways into the trees so you can't see it from there."

The fire Pokémon sighed. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"But you let us a couple of nights ago!"

"I know." Flareon regarded her son very seriously. "But a couple of nights ago wasn't Halloween. Route 10 is going to be crawling with humans tonight, and I just don't want to see you ending up captured. We're rare Pokémon by most people's standards. People don't just pass us by like they do with Pidgeys and Rattatas. Maybe you should let them have your camping base tonight and stay inside with your brothers and sisters."

Eevee's ears drooped as he pouted. "But mom… I won't get captured! I promise. Please, let me go out with the guys. There'll be four of us. If any trainers come we can get away. And we'll be careful. Really careful."

Flareon looked at her son as she thought it over. "Well, I suppose it's all right with me."

"Yes!" Eevee's ears perked back up as he jumped in excitement. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Mom!"

The older Pokémon sighed and shook her head. "I don't understand why you can't just stay in for one night, but I guess I get it. I was an Eevee once too, you know."

"I know." Eevee grinned as he turned and ran out of the cave, leaving Flareon behind shaking her head.

The little Pokémon ran excitedly toward their campgrounds from the other night. All four friends had agreed to meet there so they could begin their trip to Rock Tunnel. It did not take him long to scamper down Route 10, and he only had to stop once to hide in the tall grass as a couple of humans walked by. They did not seem like Pokémon trainers, however, just a couple of kids in costumes. One was dressed like a Nidoran, and the other was dressed like a Vulpix. Once they passed, Eevee continued on his was uninterrupted until he reached the campsite deep in the trees.

By the time he got there, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were already hanging around looked bored.

"'Bout time you got here!" Bulbasaur called from where she was laying next to where the fire had been.

"Sorry, guys," Eevee replied, trotting up to join his friends. "My mom saw me sneaking out and I almost got busted."

"All we need now is fire-butt," Squirtle said looking annoyed as he searched through the outlines of the trees. "Think he got busted?"

"Fire-butt probably wishes he got busted," Bulbasaur huffed. "But he'd better hurry up. We can't get through Rock Tunnel without him!"

"Do you mind not calling me that?" Charmander's voice rang out as some brushes rattled and the fire Pokémon stepped out from behind them "It's my tail that's on fire not my butt!"

"Psshh." Bulbasaur snorted. "Same thing."

"At least I have a tail!"

The plant Pokémon just shrugged. "I don't need a tail. I've got my vine whip."

Squirtle just rolled his eyes. "Will you two quit your bickering? We're already behind schedule! We wanna get to Lavender Town tonight otherwise this whole thing is pointless."

"Yeah," Eevee added with a snicker. "Who knows how many years it will be until the full moon falls on Halloween night again? It'll take us forever to prove fire-butt made up the whole thing."

Charmander growled at his friend, but the little dog Pokémon stuck his tongue out at him. After a few more minutes of playfully bantering with each other, the four friends set out on their way to Rock Tunnel. They knew the way easily, having traveled there before even if they had never gone in. The only difference was that today was a little more treacherous than most days, and they moved more cautiously along Route 10 where they were in plain sight for any approaching Pokémon trainers to see. Fortunately, they did not encounter any humans, and it did not take them long to reach the mouth of the massive cave.

"All right then," Eevee said, his ears perked up and his fluffy chest puffed out. "We're here. Let's do this!"

Squirtle, on the other hand, looked less than enthusiastic as he shrank away from the screeches of Zubats they could hear coming from deep within the tunnel. "A-are you guys sure you really want to do this? I mean… we could just head home. We know Charmander was making the whole thing up…"

"I-I was not!" Charmander shouted back, but even he was hesitant to enter the cave. "But still, maybe we should go back. It's really dangerous, and it's not worth getting lost in the cave if we do…"

"Oh please!" Bulbasaur glared at Charmander. "You're the last one who should be worried about Rock Tunnel. If we get separated, you're the only one that's got a light source!"

"We're not gonna get separated," Eevee said, taking a step forward. "Not if we're careful." He turned to the fire Pokémon. "Charmander, you lead the way so we can follow your light source."

The lizard Pokémon nodded as he took his tail into his hands and held the flame out in front of him. With a deep breath, he took his first step into the dark tunnel, the other three friends following close behind him.

Rock Tunnel was dark, even darker than any of them had expected, and even with the fire Pokémon's light, they could not see more than a few feet ahead of them at any given time. On all sides, nothing surrounded them but damp cavernous walls and massive boulders. They could hear the sound of water dripping off stalactites as it punctuated the screeching of Zubats in the distance.

"What do you think they're screeching about?" Bulbasaur asked quietly as she huddled close to Charmander's light.

"Don't know," Squirtle said, looking around. Not being able to see beyond Charmander's light was starting to unnerve him and he trembled as they walked deeper into the cave.

"Zubats don't have eyes," Eevee whispered. "They see through echolocation… they make noise and it bounces off of stuff and they can hear how it bounces or something."

"How do you know so much about Zubats?" Bulbasaur asked, trying to keep her mind off of where they were.

"How do you think?" Charmander replied. "His ears are so big he can probably echolocate too."

"'Echolocate' isn't a word," Bulbasaur shot back.

"Is too!" Charmander hissed.

"Yeah, it's a real word like Pokémon Tower is a real place," said Squirtle.

"Pokémon Tower is a real place!" Bulbasaur nudged her friend's shell. "Pikachu said so."

"Oh my gosh." Squirtle rolled his eyes. "Pikachu this, Pikachu that. You act like she's some kind of world traveler just because her trainer's taken her to Lavender Town a few times."

"She doesn't need to be a world traveler to know Pokémon Tower is real. She just needs to have gone to gone to Lavender Town, which she has!"

"Will you two knock it off?" Eevee asked, shooting looks at Bulbasaur and Squirtle. "Your constant bickering is giving me a headache."

"Sorry," the two little Pokémon said in unison.

For a little while, they continued on in silence, each staying close to Charmander's tail light, ducking occasionally as swarms of Zubats flew around overhead. They were not sure exactly where they were going, but they followed the natural path of the cave and hoped for the best. The longer they walked, however, the more nervous they became that they were headed in the wrong direction and would end up wandering through the darkness for all of eternity like Charmander had said in his story.

"What was that?" Bulbasaur asked after a while.

"What was what?" Squirtle looked around. "All I see is rocks."

"I think some of those rocks up ahead moved!"

"Rocks don't move," Squirtle retorted. "You're seeing things. Probably the way the shadows are flickering."

"I know what I saw, Squirtle! The rocks moved!"

"Rocks don't—" Squirtle began telling off the plant Pokémon but he was cut off when a row of gray boulders in front of them suddenly began to move like a massive snake. "Oh no! The rocks! They're processed by ghost Pokémon!"

Charmander yelped and dropped to the ground covering his head with his hands and trembling. "The ghosts of the Pokémon lost in Rock Tunnel!"

"Who are you calling a ghost?" a deep voice boomed suddenly above them as the row of boulders rose into the air like a snake about to strike. "Or a pile of rocks to for that matter?"

Bulbasaur screamed as she and Squirtle joined Charmander on the ground, covering their heads as best as they could. "Ghost Pokémon are real!" she shouted. "You were right, fire-butt!"

"I-I t-told you not to call me that!" Charmander squeaked out as he opened one eye to get another view of the rock-ghost-snake thing before closing it again.

"Ghost Pokémon don't possess rocks," Eevee said as he looked at the rock snake. "Have none of you guys ever heard of an Onix before?"

"Wait, what?" Bulbasaur said, opening her eyes and looking up. "Onix?"

"Hmm?" Charmander looked up as well. "You mean that bunch of rocks is a Pokémon?"

"Who are you calling a bunch of rocks?" the deep voice boomed out again as Onix lowered her head to look at the little lizard Pokémon face to face.

Charmander's eyes grew wide with a new kind of fright. Onix's head alone was easily twice the size of his body.

"I-I'm s-sorry," the fire Pokémon squeaked out.

"So Onix live in Rock Tunnel," Bulbasaur said as she and Squirtle got to their feet. "That makes sense."

"Of course it makes sense," Onix boomed in her deep voice. "It's called Rock Tunnel. Of course it has rock Pokémon in it! My question is what four squishy little things like you are doing in here."

"We're on a quest," Eevee said, puffing out his fluffy chest once more. "We're heading to Lavender Town to try to find ghost Pokémon."

"Ghost Pokémon?" Onix tilted her massive head to the side. "I don't know anything about ghost Pokémon except that if there's one place to look for them, Lavender Town is it. That creepy Pokémon Tower is crawling with them!"

"Told you Pokémon Tower is real!" Bulbasaur shouted triumphantly, sticking her tongue out at Squirtle who just shook his head.

"How do you know Pokémon Tower is real?" Squirtle asked the rock snake Pokémon.

"Because," Onix replied, looking over to the tiny turtle, "I've seen trainers come back through here, and one time a couple were battling each other, and one had a Ghastley!"

"What?" Eevee looked floored. "Ghost Pokémon can't be caught by trainers!"

"This one was," said Onix. "I watched the whole battle."

"So Onix," Bulbasaur said, taking a step closer to the giant Pokémon, "if you know they were coming from Lavender Town, does that mean you know where the exit to Lavender Town is?"

"Sure do!" The rock Pokémon sat up proudly. "I've lived my whole life in Rock Tunnel. I know it better than anyone!"

"That's wonderful!" Bulbasaur grinned. "Would you be willing to lead us there? We're trying to make it to Pokémon Tower by sundown to see if the myths are true and going there on Halloween night during the full moon will make Eevee evolve into a ghost type!"

"Huh?" Onix looked at Eevee skeptically. "I've never heard of a ghost type Eeveelution, but I've also never seen an Eevee before. Is it true that you guys can evolve into a bunch of different things?"

"Heh," Eevee said with a smirk. "It's true. I can become Jolteon, Vaporeon, or Flareon."

"So do you know which one you're gonna become?" Onix looked intrigued.

Eevee laughed. "Well, according to fire-butt over here, if I make it to Pokémon Tower tonight, I'm going to evolve into a Ghosteon."

"Ghosteon?" Onix asked flatly. "That's not a real thing."

"I know," Eevee said. "But I gotta prove it to him."

"Well," Onix said mischievously with a big grin. "I guess I have to help you guys out now. You know, for science."

"Exactly." Eevee grinned back. "For science."


	3. Pokemon Tower

**Author's Note:** So here is the final part to my little Pokemon Halloween story. I hope you liked it so far. I enjoyed writing it, but I'm itching to get back to my Metroid story. Still, it was a really fun change of pace to write this, and I hope you all enjoy the conclusion! :)

 **Chapter 3: Pokemon Tower**

The sun was just starting to set as the four friends and Onix made it to the end of Rock Tunnel. Eevee, Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle were all relieved to see the light of day after wandering in darkness for so many hours.

"Thanks for all your help, Onix!" Bulbasaur grinned at their guide. "We definitely wouldn't have made it through there in time without you."

Onix smiled down at them. "It was no problem at all. I was happy to be able to help and can't wait to hear what all of you found in Pokémon Tower when you come back through the Tunnel."

Squirtle sighed. "Ugh, I forgot we have to do that again. This whole trip is exhausting and we haven't even gotten into town yet."

"What about you, Onix?" Bulbasaur asked, looking confused. "Don't you want to come to Pokémon Tower with us?"

The rock snake Pokémon shook her massive head. "There are too many trainers out today. It's easy for little Pokémon like you four to run and hide in the tall grass if anyone approaches, but I'm much too large. I'd prefer to stay in my cave where I can just blend in with the rocks if I want to."

"Heh," Bulbasaur laughed. "You definitely fooled us."

The four friends bid Onix goodbye as they turned toward the route to Lavender Town, leaving the dark tunnel behind until they were ready to return home. Although no one was willing to admit it out loud, each of the little Pokémon wondered if they would ever make it back to Rock Tunnel or if they would be trapped in the realm of the ghost Pokémon for all time.

They expected Lavender Town to be a sleepy little place like Bulbasaur said Pikachu had described it, but as they got closer, they were shocked to hear the sounds of loud music. Slowly, the four little Pokémon traveled down the hill from Rock Tunnel, and as they reached the border of the town, they hid in some tall grass and quietly peered through it to find the source of the music.

"What's going on here?" Eevee asked, turning to Bulbasaur.

"How should I know?" the plant Pokémon replied, looking just as confused as Eevee felt.

"Heh." Charmander looked over to both of them with a knowing expression on his face. "Did you forget that tonight is All Hallow's Eve and that this town sits at the base of Pokémon Tower? Clearly these people are all here to worship the ghost Pokémon and beg them to have mercy upon their souls."

Squirtle stared at his friend skeptically before turning back to peer through the grass. "They're all in goofy costumes," the tiny turtle said. "I don't see why anyone in their right mind would dress as a Magikarp as a way to honor ghost Pokémon or beg for mercy or whatever. I think this place must be the site of a very big Halloween party!"

"Makes sense," Eevee said with a nod. "The rumors about ghost Pokémon must make people want to come here on Halloween night. Maybe they hope to see or catch one."

"My problem is," Squirtle began, "if there are so many humans out here, how are we going to make it to Pokémon Tower without being caught? And where is this Pokémon Tower? If it's so large it touches the sky, shouldn't it be more notic—"

He stopped abruptly as Bulbasaur nudged his shell with one of her vines and used it to point to a very tall building in the distance. "I think that must be it," she said. The building was easily seven stories tall, and it had an old fashioned roof on it. In fact, all of the smaller buildings in the town also seemed very old and worn down. Had it not been for the Halloween festivities going on in the streets, Lavender Town would have looked like a very solemn place indeed.

"That's gotta be it," Eevee said, stepping forward. "What do you think, Char?"

The little lizard Pokémon looked out at the tower, his big eyes wide. "I-I think so. That looks like the place to find a ghost Pokémon…"

"Sweet!" Eevee grinned. "We know where to go!"

"But how do we make it past the humans?" Squirtle crossed his arms in annoyance. "This place is way too crowded!"

"Relax, Squirtle," Bulbasaur said, looking out into the crowd. "Take a look around you. There are all sorts of Pokémon running around with their trainers! We can blend in pretty easy. People will just think we're someone else's Pokémon!"

Scattered throughout the crowd, there were a few Pokémon running around. There were a couple of Growlithes faithfully tending their masters, a few vulpixes, and one very sad looking Cubone who sat off in a corner alone.

"Bulbasaur's right," Eevee said. "We'll blend right in, and it won't be too hard to get over to the tower from here. People look pretty distracted. I don't think any of them are trying to catch Pokémon tonight."

Charmander and Squirtle were hesitant at first, but after a few moments, both Pokémon reluctantly agreed that walking through the crowd to get to the tower was the best option. After all, they had come all this way, and it didn't make sense to give up when they were this close. The sun was almost gone from the sky, and night was quickly falling over the town. They wanted to get to the tower as quickly as they could to test Charmander's story about the ghost Eeveelution and look for ghost Pokémon.

It did not take them long to arrive at the entrance on the ground floor of the enormous tower. Pokémon Tower was easily the largest building they had seen in their lives, and once they reached it, there was no mistaking what it was.

"Pokémon Tower!" Bulbasaur exclaimed with a small hop for joy. "I told you it was real."

Squirtle crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine. Pikachu was telling the truth. I'll admit it."

"Question now is," said Eevee with a determined look on his face, "was fire-butt telling the truth?"

The little lizard Pokémon looked nervous as he stared up at the massive wooden double doors that led to the inside of the allegedly haunted tower. He began to tremble slightly thinking about what could lie waiting for them on the other side.

"Last chance to admit you were making it up, Char," Squirtle teased, but even he did not look so sure he wanted to enter the creepy building.

"I was not making it up!" Charmander crossed his arms and leered at his friend. "Just wait. In a few minutes, Eevee'll be Ghosteon!"

"Point of no return now," Bulbasaur said with a nervous chuckle as she reached up with her vines and grabbed ahold of the door's brass handles. Much to her surprise, she pulled it open with ease. "I guess they don't lock it…"

"Makes sense," Eevee said with a nod. "It's Halloween so a lot of people come pay their respects to the dead." Then, with a deep breath, he puffed out his chest again and took his first steps into the old tower. The other three Pokémon followed behind Eevee. All of them were nervous, but Eevee didn't show it as he marched triumphantly forward.

The ground floor of Pokémon Tower was a creepy place all by itself. While there were no graves in the entryway, there were several rows of candles along the walls and what appeared to be a reception desk. Fortunately, no one was at the desk for the time being, and the few people who were in there all had their backs to the little Pokémon as they lit candles of their own. Eevee led the way as they ran up the first flight of stairs.

The second floor of Pokémon Tower looked more like what the four friends had been expecting. Rows upon rows of Pokémon graves lined the entirety of the floor, and they took the form of everything from mausoleums to sarcophagi and even urns displayed in glass casing. None of the young friends had ever seen anything like it, and they could feel a strange chill in the air that had not been present before.

The second story was mostly empty aside from a young boy with spiky brown hair wearing a purple shirt. He sat beside a small marble tomb.

"I'm so sorry, Raticate," the Pokémon could hear him say from across the room. "I wish we had never gone on that S.S. Anne trip."

Eevee's ears drooped as they listened to the boy talking to the deceased Pokémon.

"Poor guy," Bulbasaur whispered. "He looks familiar though…"

"Maybe we should head up another floor," Eevee whispered, and everyone agreed.

They took cover behind the tombs as they traversed up to the third floor. Unlike the other two had been, this level was completely empty and dark. Apparently, the caretakers at Pokémon Tower didn't keep the lights on if no one was visiting a particular floor.

"No ghost Pokémon yet," Squirtle noted as they walked slowly over to the next flight of stairs. "You'd think this would be where they'd hang out."

No sooner had the little turtle said the words than they heard the door slam shut behind them, blocking off the stairs back to the second floor.

Bulbasaur jumped. "Is that a—"

"GHOST!" Charmander yelled, and all four of the little Pokémon yelped and sprinted as fast as they could away from the slamming door and toward the next flight of stairs. They ran up to the fourth floor without looking back.

The fourth level was much the same as the third one, but the four friends were more shaken up as this point as they huddled close together and followed the light of Charmander's tail deeper into the tower.

"How are we gonna get back down?" Bulbasaur whispered as they tiptoed quietly along.

"I-I'm not sure…" Eevee's voice wavered, and for the first time, he seemed as scared as the other three. "Let's just keep going and—"

But all of a sudden, the door behind them slammed closed again with a loud bang, and as they ran toward the staircase to the fifth floor, its doors also slammed closed suddenly.

"Run!" Bulbasaur screamed as they all ran off deeper into the tombs, now trapped and terrified on the fourth floor of the haunted tower.

As they took cover behind the grave of an Arcanine, Eevee's ears twitched. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming toward them. His heart was racing, but he thought they sounded like two four-legged Pokémon walking toward them, each from different directions.

"We've got company," he whispered to his friends. "They sound like Vulpixes or Flareons or…"

"Ghosteons," Charmander finished nervously as the four of them huddled closer together.

"Ghosteons are real!" Squirtle whimpered. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Charmander!"

Trapped as the footsteps converged on each side, Eevee stood up straight, ready to face whatever was coming at them. He may not have been able to fight ghost type Pokémon, but if he could hear these Pokémon walking across the floor, maybe they weren't of the ghost type.

But what he saw in the dark tower scared him and made his fur stand on end. Both Pokémon walking toward him looked like they could have been Eeveelutions, but they were Pokémon he had never seen before. On one side, a big black dog-like Pokémon approached. Its ears and tail were circled with golden rings, and it had a golden ring pattern on each of its limbs. Its eyes, however, were a bright glowing red. From the other side approached a Pokémon whose outline looked almost like Flareon's, but its whole body was a light purple, and its ears were much wider. A lone red jewel sat on its forehead between its glowing purple eyes.

They were Eeveelutions all right. Eevee was not sure how he knew that, but he could just tell even though he had never seen or heard of them before.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Eevee yelled out as he took a fighting stance. "I ain't afraid of no Ghosteons!"

"Ghosteons?" asked the black Pokémon with the red eyes. "What in the world is a Ghosteon?"

"I'm not sure, Umbreon," the purple one replied with a curious tone in her voice. "I think we have a very confused little Eevee pup."

"I'm not a pup!" Eevee yelled back as the Pokemon came closer.

The one called Umbreon shook his head. "What are you four little Pokémon doing here? You don't look dead."

"And you don't look like you're here visiting anyone," the purple one added with a level of fierceness in her tone. "Which means you four are trespassing!"

"I'm sorry!" Charmander yelled, jumping up suddenly so his tail's light illuminated the two adult Pokémon. "It's my fault! I made up a story and told Eevee that if he came here on the full moon on All Hallow's Eve, he would evolve into a ghost type Pokémon!"

The purple one looked amused and laughed lightly. "Is that what this Ghosteon business is all about?"

Eevee nodded nervously. "If you two aren't Ghosteons, what are you?"

"I'm Espeon," the purple one said and then gestured to the other one. "This is my brother, Umbreon. We are the guardians of Pokémon Tower."

"Espeon and Umbreon?" Eevee asked, looking curiously between the two. "You're both Eeveelutions then, right?"

Espeon nodded. "Yes, we were once Eevees. We both belong to the groundskeeper of Pokémon Tower. He is out trainer, and we have served him and the tower since we were Eevees."

"But… what kinds of stones did you use to evolve? Are you really ghost types?" Eevee tilted his head in confusion.

Umbreon laughed. "Not all Eevees need stones to evolve. The world is a whole lot bigger than you think, kid. And we're not ghost-types, but we're about as close as you can get."

"There's a big world beyond Kanto," Espeon said. "But I think you've all had enough adventure for one day. I don't recognize you from around these parts."

"We're from the forest," Bulbasaur said, stepping forward, "just outside of Cerulean City. We traveled through Rock Tunnel to get here to try to evolve Eevee and find ghost pokemon."

Espeon laughed. "Ironically, you picked the one night of the year the ghosts are all out. All Hallow's Eve is their favorite night to fly amongst the humans and scare them. All in good fun, of course. As for evolving your friend, well, that seems a bit premature."

Umbreon nodded. "Unless you have an elemental stone hidden away somewhere, there will be no evolving tonight."

"Now," Espeon said as the red jewel on her head began to glow and the doors on either side of the room swung open once more, "you kids should be getting out of here. Pokémon Tower is a sacred place where Pokémon come to their final rests. We don't like trespassers, and unless you are visiting someone, you have no business being here."

"Right," Eevee said as he turned back to the door to go downstairs. "I understand."

None of the four little Pokémon said anything as they walked down the stairs and back outside into the streets. Some humans were still out partying, but it looked like others had already gone in for the night. Not sure where else to go, the four friends headed quietly back in the direction of Rock Tunnel.

"So you made the whole thing up?" Squirtle asked Charmander after a while, giving him a smug grin. "I knew it the whole time."

Charmander rolled his eyes. "Sure you did."

"So Pokémon Tower," Bulbasaur mused, "is real, but Ghosteon isn't. But Espeon and Umbreon are? Have you ever heard of those forms, Eevee?"

The little brown Pokémon shook his head. "Nope."

"It's too bad this whole trip was for nothing," Squirtle said with a yawn. "Now we've got to head back home and hope we don't get busted for going into Rock Tunnel and traveling all the way out here." As they approached Rock Tunnel, he was glad to make out the outline of Onix waiting for them in the distance.

"I don't think this trip was for nothing," Eevee said with a devilish smirk toward the turtle. "I think I finally figured out what I want to evolve into!"

"Oh yeah?" Squirtle eyed him curiously. "What?"

"As soon as I figure out how to do it," Eevee said with a grin, "I want to become an Umbreon!"

"An Umbreon?" Bulbasaur asked. "But you don't even know what type of Pokémon Umbreon is!"

"That's the fun part! It'll be a mystery!"

"I wonder what your mom'll say…"

Eevee just laughed. "I don't know, but I'll be the first Umbreon in my family! I think our world is about to get a whole lot bigger!"

Bulbasaur laughed, but her laugh turned into a yawn as they reached the mouth of Rock Tunnel. "Okay Onix," she said as she greeted the rock snake Pokémon. "We're back, and boy do we have stuff to tell you about!"

The big Pokémon grinned as the four little Pokémon and their giant new friend walked off together into the dark cave, headed back toward Cerulean City and whatever new adventure awaited them next.


End file.
